The present invention relates generally to a tape type microstrip patch antenna.
Conventionally, microstrip patch antennas are fabricated from printed circuit board materials which consist of a uniform thickness of TEFLON.RTM. fiberglass, or a similar type dielectric layer, which has copper layers laminated on both top and bottom surfaces. The appropriate pattern for the patch is then photlithographically defined on the top surface of the copper and the unwanted copper is chemically etched away leaving the desired patch. The bottom copper layer forms the ground plane for the antenna. Due to the nature of the materials and fabrication process, these antennas do not lend themselves to low cost mass production, and do not afford the possibility of quick and simple conformal mounting on differing types of non-planar surfaces, such as aircraft, projectiles, etc. These etched antennas are subject to failure of the dielectric due to flexing.
United States patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,550, to Tresselt which relates to a low profile circular array antenna and related microstrip elements. This patent describes an embodiment wherein copper foil tape is soldered to plates of copper cladding on a standard TEFLON.RTM. fiberglass stripline board in construction of antenna elements comprised of two patch dipoles. Johnson et al patent No. 4,835,541 relates to a conformal mobile vehicle antenna which involves the use of strips of conductive aluminum tape to establish conductive bonding between other components. Curtice patent No. 3,996,529 is of general interest in that it relates to a varacter tuning apparatus for a microstrip transmission line device which incorporates an insulating material of self adhesive TEFLON.RTM. tape.